


Hide (don't come out)

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hide and Seek, Hiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by Fangirl, by Rainbow Rowell. It is similar to a section of the fictional piece, Left, that Cath supposedly wrote.<br/>This is not a Fangirl fanfic, just inspired by it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hide (don't come out)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Fangirl, by Rainbow Rowell. It is similar to a section of the fictional piece, Left, that Cath supposedly wrote.  
> This is not a Fangirl fanfic, just inspired by it.

     When Gio was little, he always knew how to hide. Under beds, in closets, staying silent and motionless for long periods of times. He was a champion of hide and seek, and was content to stay curled up for hours, even if people had given up searching. It felt like a victory, even though he was the only one still in the game.

     He wasn't sure why he liked to hide, or what he was hiding from. Even when there was no one looking, he would still hide, to make him feel safe. 

     He was happiest when he was hiding, because he was safer when he was hiding. 


End file.
